Les fruits du travail administratif
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Le printemps est arrivé et avec lui, la saison des amours. Dommage que Renji doive rester cloîtré dans son bureau et ne puisse pas en profiter... en théorie... / ByaRen


Vous y avez cru, mais je ne suis pas morte ^^ J'avais plus ou moins dit que je posterai le nouveau chapitre du _Repas du Fauve_ vers le 5 ou le 6 Août mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, vous m'en voyez désolée (mais voyez le bon côté des choses, quelques jours de plus avant de faire une intoxication presque alimentaire avec cette fic indigeste ^^) mais pour me rattraper, je poste cette... euh... chose ? que j'ai écrite pendant mes vacances, ainsi que deux autres fics que je dois finir de taper et de faire corriger avant de les mettre içi. Ca fait longtemps que je voulais faire un ByaRen - même si d'habitude j'aime mieux travailler sur des couples sous-exploités et que celui-ci est loin de l'être ^^- et c'est maintenant chose faîtes. Comme d'habitude, c'est Leyounette qui a corrigé et je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante de bien vouloir relire des horreurs pareilles.

**Personnages:** Byakuya et Renji, avec quelques autres qui sont cités mais n'apparaissent pas  
**Disclaimer: **Ca n'a pas changé (malheureusement ?) Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo, ainsi que l'univers de _Bleach  
_**Rating:** M pour cause de lemon  
**Spoiler: **Pas vraiment de spoiler, à conditions de connaitre Renji, Byakuya et tous leurs amis (enfin, _leurs_ amis... ceux de Renji quoi XD)

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur la Soul Society, apportant une douce chaleur propre au printemps. Les cerisiers étaient en fleur et les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement dans leurs branches. C'était un temps idéal pour se promener, voir ses amis et passer un bon moment, en pique-niquant sur la pelouse du parc par exemple…

C'était un temps idéal mais voilà, malheureusement pour lui, Abarai Renji, vice-capitaine de la 6ème division, son supérieur direct, Byakuya Kuchiki, avait décidé que c'était surtout le bon jour pour terminer tout le travail administratif du mois — et ce malgré le fait qu'il restait encore trois semaines pour le faire…

Bien sûr, Renji aurait voulu pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement pour rejoindre Kira, Hisagi et Hinamori à qui leurs capitaines avaient accordé un jour de congé et qui avaient décidé d'organiser un pique-nique dans le parc — en fait, Ichimaru n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir jusqu'à son bureau ce matin et Izuru, dans un mouvement de révolte contre l'autorité, avait décidé de suivre ses camarades plutôt que de rester travailler… mais seulement après avoir rempli le plus rapidement possible les dossiers les plus urgents (ou les plus en retard) pour que son capitaine ne soit pas accusé de fainéantise (n'est pas révolutionnaire qui veut).

Les trois lieutenants étaient passés à la 6ème division plus tôt dans la matinée pour inviter leur ami aux cheveux rouges à se joindre à eux mais ils avaient essuyé un refus catégorique de la part du capitaine Kuchiki. Depuis leur passage, deux heures auparavant, Abarai ne cessait d'élaborer les plans les plus tordus et les plus fous pour fausser compagnie à la monstrueuse pile de dossiers posée en équilibre précaire sur le coin de sa table.

Il soupira bruyamment, puis attrapa la liasse de feuilles agrafées du dessus. Il était onze heure et c'était seulement le huitième fichier qu'il remplissait. Au vu de la masse de papier qu'il restait — ils avaient dû abattre au moins deux forêts pour en fabriquer ne serait-ce que la moitié, il en était sûr — non seulement il ne lui resterait rien de sa journée mais en plus, il lui faudrait emporter du travail chez lui et rogner sur sa nuit.

Dans un énième soupir à fendre l'âme, jeune officier apposa sa signature en bas de la première page qu'il venait péniblement de déchiffrer malgré la lourdeur de ses paupières. Cependant, alors qu'il allait tourner la feuille, il avisa un en-tête en tout petits caractères qui annonçait : « à rendre avant le 24 Avril ». Bon sang ! On était le 30 Mars ! Cette paperasse n'était pas du tout urgente !

Il se rappela alors que son supérieur avait la manie de toujours remplir ce genre de papiers en avance. Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup choqué Renji lors de son arrivée dans la division. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ça ! Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était dans la 5ème division, il avait bien remarqué que le capitaine Aizen remplissait toujours ce genre de dossiers consciencieusement et dans les temps, mais jamais avec trois semaines d'avances…

A bien y réfléchir, ce qui l'avait le plus surpris lors de son entrée dans la 6ème division était qu'on lui demande de participer au remplissage de ces mêmes dossiers. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait vu un vice-capitaine accomplir un quelconque travail administratif. Ichimaru Gin, qui était son supérieur sous les ordres d'Aizen semblait avoir un souverain mépris pour toutes les tâches de ce genre et Yachiru Fusajishi de la 11ème s'entraînait à la pratique des arts plastiques avec les feuilles — c'est-à-dire qu'elle en faisait des origamis (ou soit disant) ou les badigeonnait de peinture pour les rendre « plus gais ».

Délaissant ces souvenirs déprimants — pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il pas laisser s'exprimer sa créativité artistique sur les « rapports sur l'état de la plomberie de l'aile ouest de la capitainerie de la 6ème division » ? — Abarai se replongea dans la toute aussi déprimante lecture du document. Ah tiens, une page à remplir :

« Date de la dernière vérification de la tuyauterie de la capitainerie ? »

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Comment était-il censé savoir ce genre de chose !?

Passablement énervé, le jeune homme repoussa le dossier, qui n'était de toute façon pas urgent, et en saisit un autre.

« « Commande des ustensiles de bureau pour la 6ème division des armées de la cour » lut le shinigami à voix basse. Nan, mais ils se foutent de moi ou quoi ? C'est quoi ces dossiers pourris ? Ce boulot est déjà suffisamment chiant, ils pourraient au moins nous refiler des trucs intéressants… ou utiles, pour changer… »

Renji eut une pensée émue pour son ami Kira qui travaillait aux services des archives et qui passait sa vie au milieu de ce genre de paperasse, puis jeta un œil à la date pour laquelle le bon de commande devait être rempli.

« On a encore deux semaines, constata le porteur de Zabimaru. »

Il lança la liasse de feuilles sur la précédente, puis inspecta un à un tous les dossiers que lui avait laissé son capitaine. Les dates étaient toutes plus lointaines les unes que les autres ! Et dire qu'il se tuait à la tâche depuis des heures…

Reprenant ses projets d'évasion, Renji songea que le plus simple aurait encore été de profiter d'une courte absence de son capitaine pour fuir discrètement mais il y avait deux problèmes de taille :

1. Kuchiki ne sortait jamais de la pièce, même pas pour aller aux toilettes — Renji avait toujours dit que ce type n'était pas humain !

2. Les dizaines de pétales de fleurs de cerisier que le vice-capitaine voyait tomber par la fenêtre du bureau étaient autant de rappels des redoutables pouvoirs de Senbonzakura — être charcuté par des petits machins roses et virevoltants il avait déjà donné, merci !

Pendant que le lieutenant se dandinait sur sa chaise, indécis quant à la conduite à tenir et sans travailler aucunement, Byakuya Kuchiki l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en signant la dernière page d'un rapport quelconque.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu t'agites ainsi, Renji ? demanda le noble de sa voix froide et détachée. »

Surpris, le roux sursauta.

« Je ne suis pas agité ! s'offusqua-t-il. C'est juste que je… euh… j'ai chaud, voilà ! bafouilla précipitamment le tatoué.

- Si c'est le cas, tu n'as qu'à enlever ton shikakusho, répondit posément le brun comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Hein ?! »

La mâchoire du plus jeune s'écrasa littéralement et lamentablement sur sa table.

« Vous… vous plaisantez ? vérifia-t-il.

- Pas du tout. Si ça peut t'aider à travailler… »

Evidemment, le brun se garda bien de préciser que si cela pouvait lui permettre de voir son lieutenant torse-nu, c'était encore mieux…

« Eh bien ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? s'impatienta Byakuya d'un air qui se voulait blasé — et qui trompait tout le monde, parce que le brun était super entraîné à ce jeu là —, voyant que l'autre shinigami ne bougeait pas d'un cil, la bouche toujours grande ouverte.

- Euh… Vous êtes sûr ? Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- Il me semble que si je le propose, c'est que non, répliqua Kuchiki sans lever les yeux de la feuille qu'il était en train de lire. Soit tu enlèves ton haut et tu te remets au travail, soit tu reprends ledit travail tout de suite. Dans les deux cas, fais vite. »

Un peu honteux et très gêné, Renji retira lentement son vêtement en rougissant. Il aurait pu le garder mais il ne voulait pas admettre son mensonge. Après avoir déposé son haut sur le dossier de sa chaise, le lieutenant tenta de se concentrer sur son travail mais la pensée de ses anciens camarades d'académie chahutant dans le lac, de Matsumoto buvant joyeusement avec Ichimaru, Kyoraku ou n'importe qui d'autre, de Yumichika et Ikkaku batifolant dans les herbes hautes sous le regard attentif et intrigué de Yachiru et de Rukia se disputant gaiement avec Ichigo acheva de le déprimer et il poussa plusieurs soupirs à fendre l'âme, regardant fréquemment par la fenêtre.

« Renji, cesse de t'agiter, ordonna Byakuya, exaspéré. Tu as peut-être chaud mais je ne peux pas t'autoriser à retirer ton hakama dans le bureau, tout de même. »

Le teint du jeune homme vira au rouge pivoine.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non, capitaine. »

Un quart d'heure passa avant que le propriétaire de Zabimaru ne recommence à gigoter et rêvasser. Cette fois, Byakuya se leva et s'approcha de son subordonné, remarquant au passage et pour la énième fois depuis leur première rencontre combien le roux était attirant. Se baissant légèrement pour mettre son visage au niveau de celui du plus jeune, le capitaine demanda :

« Pour la dernière fois : qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as encore chaud ? Serais-tu malade ?

- Hein ? Non ! C'est juste… Enfin je… je n'arrive pas à… bredouilla le pauvre Renji, plus rouge que ses cheveux — ce qui était pourtant objectivement difficile. »

Son supérieur était trop près, beaucoup trop près pour son fragile équilibre mental et sa relative sérénité intérieure — qui s'évaporait de toute façon en présence du noble qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était beaucoup trop beau pour son propre bien.

« Enfin… c'est que… le temps… tout le monde… dehors… pique-nique… lac… combat… bonbons… fraises… s'embrouilla Renji, perdant tous ses moyens. Cerisiers… fleurs… course… Ichimaru… dossiers… continua-t-il. »

Voyant que son lieutenant semblait en bonne voie pour continuer un long moment avant de — peut-être — retrouver la faculté de construire une phrase cohérente et intelligible — il l'avait pourtant beaucoup travaillé celle-là ! — le capitaine Kuchiki prit le parti de le faire taire. Cependant, plutôt que de se redresser et de lui intimer froidement le silence, il choisit une méthode plus… physique et qu'il voulait tester depuis longtemps : il s'avança et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du roux.

Le noble rompit le chaste baiser après seulement quelques secondes et observa son subordonné ; le test n'était qu'à moitié concluant : certes, Renji s'était tu mais un effet secondaire non-désiré l'avait également paralysé, qui plus est dans une position fort disgracieuse, puisqu'il avait les yeux ronds comme des billes et sortant de leurs orbites et la bouche grande ouverte… Heureusement qu'il restait le magnifique torse musclé, imberbe et tatoué pour rattraper le tout !

« Renji ? appela Byakuya. Renji ? »

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas à son prénom.

« Vice-capitaine Abarai ! tenta le brun d'un ton plus formel. »

Il n'obtint pas plus de réaction. Il agita la main devant les yeux chocolat mais le regard du roux restait désespérément fixe et vide.

Toute pensée cohérente avait quitté le cerveau d'Abarai — si tant est qu'il y ait (jamais) eu de « pensée cohérente » dans ledit cerveau — et, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, le jeune homme ne se rendait même pas compte de sa situation pour le moins ridicule.

Désespérant de ramener son lieutenant à la vie — il pouvait encore servir — Byakuya songea que peut-être un deuxième baiser annulerait l'effet du premier. Certes, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réitérer ce qu'il considérait comme une « proposition » — ceci dit, ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitude d'en faire, mais il avait déjà fait beaucoup d'exceptions à ce genre de règles pour Renji alors un peu plus, un peu moins… — mais c'était la bêtise d'Abarai qui l'y obligeait et il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort — si le roux ne se remettait pas à respirer _tout de suite_, Byakuya aurait une mort d'officier sur la conscience…

Fort de ces réflexions intérieures dont nulle trace ne paraissait sur son visage à l'expression blasée, le capitaine Kuchiki se pencha de nouveau, prenant appui sur le bureau de ses mains et embrassa son subordonné un peu plus longuement que la première fois.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait reculer, le chef de clan sentit deux mains se plaquer sur son visage pour le retenir et une langue plonger dans sa bouche. Sous le coup de la surprise, le brun ne comprit pas et ne sut comment réagir, laissant Renji prendre le contrôle du baiser. Le rouquin s'en donnait d'ailleurs à cœur joie, se levant de sa chaise et prenant appui d'une main sur le bureau pour mieux profiter de l'instant. Cependant, Byakuya ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits et à réclamer la supériorité qui lui était due.

Ils se séparèrent après un temps que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait été capable de déterminer et s'observèrent en silence, le souffle court.

« Capitaine, finit par lâcher Renji.

- Quoi ? demanda l'interpellé, son visage beaucoup moins inexpressif que d'habitude.

- Vous m'avez embrassé, fit remarquer le roux dans une tentative désespérée et assez pitoyable de montrer qu'il pouvait élaborer des phrases correctement construites.

- Quel sens de l'observation, répliqua le noble d'un ton pince-sans-rire. »

Son subordonné écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la 6ème division, chef du très respecté clan Kuchiki, officier émérite du Gotei 13 et reconnu comme l'homme le plus froid, le plus distant et le moins drôle — oui, il était même en dessous d'Hitsugaya et Mayuri ! — du Sereitei venait de faire de l'humour ! Abarai tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre ; il allait neiger, forcément ! Ou alors pire, le monde allait exploser dans les quinze prochaines secondes ! Oh mon dieu ! « Peut-être, mais j'aurais embrassé Byakuya Kuchiki avant de mourir ! » pensa Renji. « Pas de regret ! Sauf peut-être de ne pas avoir fait plus… »

Cependant, à la plus grande surprise du rouquin, rien ne se produisit. Il se tourna alors lentement vers son capitaine, qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif comme pour lui demander à quoi rimait son silence.

« Euh… Vous faites rarement de l'ironie, tenta de s'expliquer le plus grand des deux shinigamis.

- J'embrasse aussi rarement mes subordonnés, observa Kuchiki. »

Renji dut admettre qu'il avait raison.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? se reprit bientôt le tatoué.

- Pour te faire taire d'abord, puis pour te ramener à la vie.

- C'est tout ? »

Byakuya se trouva bien embarrassé par cette question. Pouvait-il décemment admettre que lui, Byakuya Kuchiki — il n'était pas n'importe qui tout de même ! —, était tombé sous le charme de l'un de ses hommes ? Un gueux de Rukongai qui plus est — et ne parlons même pas du fait que c'était un homme !

« Vous savez, si c'est comme dans Cendrillon, ce doit être un vrai baiser d'amour pour me réveiller, plaisanta le tatoué avant que le brun ait pu répondre.

- La Belle au Bois dormant.

- Pardon ?

- C'est dans la Belle au Bois dormant et non dans Cendrillon, corrigea machinalement le chef de clan dont le visage était redevenu impassible.

- Ah oui, pardon, s'excusa Renji que la froideur de son supérieur commençait à inquiéter. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas grand-chose de commun avec une belle princesse blonde, noble et riche, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux d'un air triste. »

Ah ! Le voilà qui faisait des complexes ! Devant son air de chien battu, Byakuya aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer, lui jurer qu'il valait bien plus à ses yeux que toutes les princesses de tous les mondes, qu'il le trouvait magnifique, sexy, drôle et — raisonnablement — intelligent et qu'il lui donnerait autant de « vrais baisers d'amour » que nécessaires pour l'en convaincre mais le noble était malheureusement incapable de ce genre de démonstration et resta simplement debout face à Renji, le fixant d'un regard impénétrable.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles aucun des deux ne bougea, le plus jeune soupira d'un air malheureux, attrapa son shikakusho sur le dossier de sa chaise, puis se dirigea vers la porte, visiblement déçu. Cependant, alors qu'il avançait la main vers la poignée, la voix de son capitaine résonna dans la pièce.

« Ca a marché.

- Pardon ? demanda Renji en se retournant.

- Ca a fonctionné. Le baiser. Tu t'es « réveillé », non ?

- Euh… oui mais… euh… que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea le roux sans comprendre où voulait en venir son capitaine.

- Tu as dit toi-même que pour te réveiller, il fallait un « vrai baiser d'amour », expliqua Byakuya, les pommettes roses et le regard fuyant. Tu es réveillé. »

Renji sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand l'information fut arrivée à son cerveau — ce qui prit un certain temps, voire même un temps certain. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ?

« Est-ce que… vous essayez de me dire que vous êtes…

- Amoureux de toi ? »

Abarai hocha la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

« Oui, répondit simplement le noble, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son lieutenant cette fois. »

Le cœur du roux s'arrêta de battre.

« V-vous êtes sérieux ? »

Byakuya ne répondit rien mais son silence et son regard polaire disaient clairement « Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de plaisanter ? ». Ceci dit, il avait déjà fait quelques touches d'humour dans la matinée alors on était sûr de rien.

« Est-ce que tu vas retomber dans ta léthargie ? s'inquiéta le brun devant le manque de réaction du roux.

- Ca dépend, affirma ce dernier, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Est-ce que vous me ré-embrasserez pour m'en sortir ? »

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel — il avait été tellement démonstratif aujourd'hui que plus rien ne pourrait aggraver son cas — mais lorsqu'il les baissa, Renji s'était avancé jusqu'à lui et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Fermant les yeux, Byakuya se laissa embrasser, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de plus grand et profitant de son contact. Cependant, les mains gantées du plus âgé ne tardèrent pas à délaisser la nuque du roux pour explorer le torse nu qui s'offrait à lui. Les doigts blancs parcoururent les tatouages aux motifs tribaux, les paumes froides découvrirent les muscles bien dessinés et les ongles impeccablement manucurés griffèrent délicatement la peau légèrement bronzée.

Renji frissonnait sous les caresses de son capitaine. Le lieutenant n'en était pas à son premier essai avec un homme mais celui-ci le faisait bander rien qu'en lui effleurant le torse — il avait à peine frôlé ses tétons — ses mains semblaient expertes et pourtant… pourtant le grand Byakuya Kuchiki ne pouvait pas avoir déjà couché avec un homme ! D'abord c'était impossible compte tenu de son rang et de son statut de coincé et en plus… Renji en aurait été malade !

Depuis le temps, le jeune homme s'était fait à l'idée que son cher capitaine avait été marié et avait donc — probablement — couché avec son épouse — mais l'existence de la vie sexuelle de Byakuya et Hisana Kuchiki n'avait pas encore été scientifiquement prouvée, le doute restait permis ! — mais jamais le vice-capitaine ne pourrait concevoir que le beau brun ait pu jouir dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui, Renji. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il fantasmait sur son chef…

Mettant de côté ces questions existentielles, le roux s'occupa de déshabiller son partenaire sans rompre le baiser, arrachant presque le haori de capitaine qui marquait leur différence hiérarchique. En quelques secondes et sans qu'il comprenne comment, Byakuya se retrouva entièrement nu et coincé contre son bureau — celui du vice-capitaine étant beaucoup trop encombré — par Renji qui avait reprit le dessus, trop heureux qu'il y ait au moins _un_ domaine dans lequel il pouvait battre son supérieur. Vexé de paraître si vulnérable, le brun entreprit de dénouer la ceinture de son subordonné, ce qu'il fit trèèèès lentement, laissant croire à l'autre shinigami que tout était calculé pour faire durer le plaisir alors que c'était simplement parce qu'il avait peur de s'emmêler avec et de paraître ridicule par manque d'expérience.

Quand enfin, toute trace de tissu superflu — c'est à dire toute trace de tissu tout court — eut disparu, leurs érections entrèrent en contact, arrachant un court cri à Byakuya et un grognement animal à Renji. Ils frottèrent ainsi leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre de longs instants, savourant les sensations qui les envahissaient. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, le plus grand s'agenouilla et prit le membre de son capitaine en bouche. Le goût de ce sexe gorgé de désir était encore plus exquis qu'il ne l'avait imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous — ou les plus cochons. Il ne pouvait plus distinguer ses propres gémissements étouffés de ceux de son capitaine qui, pour une fois, se montrait très expressif et très bruyant. Renji s'appliqua d'autant plus et sut bientôt son amant au bord de l'orgasme.

« Renji, couina Byakuya, je…

- Allez-y, capitaine, souffla le tatoué. »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au noble après cet échange pour éjaculer dans la bouche de son subordonné. Ce dernier leva les yeux en avalant le liquide blanc et croisa le regard effaré et atrocement gêné du brun dont les joues étaient désormais assorties à la chevelure flamboyante de son amant. Voir Renji dans cette situation était à la fois extrêmement excitant et horriblement embarrassant mais il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux.

« Ca va, capitaine ? demanda le roux d'un air malicieux en se relevant

- O-oui, oui, balbutia le plus âgé.

- Vous n'aviez jamais fait ça ? questionna le porteur de Zabimaru.

- Fait quoi ? répliqua Byakuya de la voix la plus glaciale et la moins tremblante qu'il pouvait produire à cet instant — autant dire qu'elle n'était ni froide, ni assurée. Je n'ai rien « fait » au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, lança-t-il d'un ton censé être lourd de reproches envers le roux et le placer en victime. »

Abarai rit devant tant de mauvaise foi mais fut réduit au silence par les mains du brun qui agrippèrent son cou pour le « forcer » à l'embrasser. Tandis qu'ils échangeaient un baiser passionné, Byakuya sentit son bas-ventre se réveiller de nouveau et son sexe se redresser au contact de la cuisse que Renji frottait lascivement et sans aucune pudeur entre ses jambes. Cependant, alors que le plus grand glissait ses mains vers les fesses de son supérieur pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur le bureau, le brun le saisit brusquement par les épaules et inversa leurs positions, coinçant le roux contre la table.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Renji, désorienté.

- Tu pensais que je me laisserais faire ? rétorqua le noble, un sourcil délicatement arqué. »

Le plus jeune resta abasourdi de la contenance et de l'allure que son nouvel amant conservait jusque dans le stupre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudain sur la chevelure couleur d'ébène. Bien sûr, le kenseikan ! C'était à cause de ça que le brun lui paraissait encore si supérieur alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'étreindre passionnément en plein milieu de la journée et sur un bureau recouvert de formulaires désormais tachés d'encre ! Fort de cette conclusion, le tatoué commença à tirer sur l'objet en question tandis que son propriétaire redessinait le contour de ses muscles avec sa langues, lui massant délicieusement les fesses en même temps. Les sursauts de plaisir n'aidaient pas vraiment Renji dans sa tâche, mais il parvint tout de même à retirer à demi l'accessoire.

Byakuya, lui, tentait d'ignorer les douleurs que provoquait son vice-capitaine en lui tirant les cheveux mais finit par se redresser, agacé.

« Ca va durer longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante. »

Mal lui en pris, parce qu'avec les cheveux en pétard et le kenseikan de travers, il était beaucoup moins intimidant et que Renji fut pris d'un fou rire irrésistible. Vexé, le brun retira lui-même l'accessoire de ses cheveux et le déposa sur le bureau, diminuant du même coup l'hilarité de son subordonné.

Quand enfin, Renji fut calmé, ils purent reprendre leur activité, non pas première — le travail administratif semblait être définitivement passé à la trappe — mais seconde et Byakuya approcha son sexe de l'anus du roux. Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à pénétrer le plus jeune, le noble fut interrompu par un grand cri de douleur.

« A-aaah… ca-capitaine, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils pour toute réponse, inquiet pour son amant.

« Et… la…préparation ? s'offusqua ledit amant entre deux hoquets de douleur.

- Oh… »

Tiens c'est vrai qu'il avait oublié ça… enfin, oublié n'était pas le mot, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler en fait…

« Je… je suis désolé, Renji, paniqua-t-il — mais à la manière des Kuchiki, aussi, personne n'aurait jamais pu faire la différence avec d'habitude, à moins d'être super entraîné (et encore). Qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Maintenant que vous avez commencé… continuez, articula difficilement le roux, les dents serrées. »

Le brun poursuivit donc sur sa lancée, très inquiet. Il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque plainte que le tatoué étouffait comme il pouvait et ne savait comment lui faire oublier sa douleur.

« Je suis rassuré, souffla Renji quand son capitaine fut enfoncé au plus profond de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez jamais couché avec un homme avant, clama le tatoué d'un air ravi malgré la douleur.

- Et alors ?

- Alors rien, je… je ne voulais pas que… Enfin, je voulais être le premier, avoua timidement le vice-capitaine. »

Byakuya ne répondit pas, inutile de dire que lui aussi voulait que Renji soit son premier — et dernier si possible — et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le roux s'habitue à lui et se mette à bouger sur son sexe de lui-même. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, les mouvements de hanches reprirent, ainsi que le concert de gémissements et autres cris de plaisir plus ou moins forts ou étouffés. Le volume gagna en intensité au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme lorsque les deux amants se libérèrent enfin.

Après qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Byakuya se retira du corps de son amant et tous deux se rhabillèrent en silence — ils étaient toujours dans leur bureau et c'était un miracle que personne ne les ait interrompu alors autant ne pas tenté le destin.

« Capitaine, appela Renji alors qu'il ceignait son sabre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le brun en se tournant vers le plus jeune qui le regardait d'un air timide.

- Je vous aime. »

Voilà. C'était dit. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ce qu'il avait cru en fait. De plus, il se trouva bien récompensé de sa témérité car le noble l'embrassa tendrement.

« Moi aussi, reprit Kuchiki, mais il faudrait quand même se remettre au travail, se força-t-il à dire — il n'en avait aucune envie.

- Il n'y a que vous pour parler boulot après une déclaration d'amour, rit Renji, préférant le prendre avec le sourire plutôt que de se vexer — il commençait à connaître son capitaine.

- Je dois aller à la 13ème division et je suis en retard… tenta de se défendre Byakuya, un très mince sourire sur le visage.

- Je vous accompagne ! s'écria le lieutenant. »

A ces mots, il voulut faire un pas, mais le mouvement lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

« Eh bien ? s'enquit Byakuya.

- J'ai trop mal ; je ne peux plus marcher… se plaignit le roux.

- Que voilà un beau prétexte pour rester assis et t'occuper en terminant de remplir tous ces dossiers, sourit le brun — il sembla même au tatoué que son capitaine avait _ricané_ — avant de sortir pour aller retrouver Ukitake. »

Une fois seul et installé devant son bureau et par la même occasion devant la montagne de formulaires à remplir, Renji se demanda si tout cela n'avait pas été prémédité…

* * *

Et voilà, le ByaRen, c'est fait, maintenant, retour aux couples un peu plus originaux (si j'étais vous, j'aurais peur de la prochaine fic que je dois poster XD). Franchement ce ByaRen n'est vraiment pas original, pas particulierement drôle et assez mal tourné mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^" Si vous m'en voulez à mort (ou même si vous m'en voulez pas), vous pouvez me laisser une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir. Voilà, bonne suite des vacances à ceux qui en profitent encore et pour les autres... eh bien bon courage s'il y en a w


End file.
